


Hitting your sweet spot

by tehhumi



Series: B2MEM 2019 [14]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehhumi/pseuds/tehhumi
Summary: Celegorm rarely takes anything seriously





	Hitting your sweet spot

**Author's Note:**

> Egalmoth is derived from "aegamloth" meaning “a spike upon a flowered crest”.

_My love,_  
_I will miss you greatly, but I am going away. Prince Turgon does not want us to share details - indeed, it’s supposed be a complete secret until we’re gone, so try to act surprised. I will not be able to write to you as often, and your replies will likely be unable to reach me. You will be always in my thoughts, and I will see you again as soon as I may._  
_Love,_  
_Egalmoth_

 

_To the incredibly sexy Egalmoth,_  
_Don’t think you’re getting out of the archery rematch that easily. Last time you distracted me, but I’m onto your tricks now and they won’t work twice. Even if you decide to shoot in the nude, I’m going to win. Remember the prize!_  
_\- Turko_  
_P.S. Your last letter was ridiculously sappy_

 

 _My dearest love,_  
_How in Manwe’s name did your letter find me? We’re already on the move, and I woke up one day to it dropped outside my tent._  
_I haven’t forgotten the prize, a whole day with you tied up so you can’t run off. It makes a very motivating picture. You can blame it on distraction all you want, but all of Beleriand saw me outshoot you. Are you going to arrange for as great an audience to witness your second loss?_  
_Love,_  
_Egalmoth_  
_P.S. I told you not to sign your name, talking to you is borderline treason._

 

 _Spike,_  
_The hardest part was teaching the goose how to recognize your symbol._  
_I wasn’t going to arrange a crowd because I’m going to start my day as soon as our arrows are in the target. You can invite whoever you please to witness to me carrying you off over my shoulder, but you are so shy I didn’t want to presume. If a few months’ separation makes you so bold, I can almost forgive Turgon for taking you from me._  
_\- Your incredibly gorgeous and strong secret lover_

 

 _My humble love,_  
_Insisting on going inside a tent that is ten feet away rather than rutting in the dirt does not make me shy. Invite who you wish, as the only embarrassment they’ll witness will be yours when I’m more accurate by a full hands-width. I’ll start my day with you in the evening, so you have a chance to see everyone congratulate me. You always look so cute when you’re jealous._  
_Love,_  
_Egalmoth_

 

_Spike,_  
_I’m taking you up on that; all of Himlad would love to watch me take a Nolofinwean soldier down a peg. Speaking of, you better still be able to take me. I know it might be a while, but I’m not going to be slow just because you get used to comfy city living. Think of me while you practice._  
_\- Your skillful lover_

 

 

{Further letters redacted for the sake of decency}

 

 

When Turgon asked for volunteers to escort the Lady Aredhel, Egalmoth eagerly volunteered despite the danger. When she suggested a visit to her cousin rather than her brother, Ecthelion and Glorfindel tried to dissuade her, but Egalmoth said only that they must obey the princess. When she could not be found, he volunteered to ride alone to the Pass of Aglon to see if she had made it through safely, but Lord Glorfindel vetoed the idea for risk of capture.

Turgon thanked Egalmoth publicly for his devotion to the royal family. He felt sick.

 

 _Celegorm,_  
_Aredhel rode out to visit you. I and two others accompanied her, but we were attacked and got separated. Did she ever reach you? Is she safe? The whole city is mourning her._  
_Love,_  
_Egalmoth_

 

 _Egalmoth,_  
_Lady Aredhel indeed reached the lands of Lord Celegorm, but he was away. She stayed for a time, but several months ago she went out riding and did not return. We had assumed she went back to Gondolin; it grieves me greatly to learn otherwise._  
_\- a friend_

This letter was accompanied by another, only a single line.

_See? I do too understand appropriate behavior._


End file.
